As is well known, passwords have long been employed by way of protecting computer systems from unauthorized access. Normally, a “hard disk password” (HDP) controls access to the hard disk drives or other storage devices of a computer. Generically, “pre-boot passwords” (PREPWD's) are passwords that can control access to the loading of an operating system at a computer; HDP's may thus be considered a subset of PREPWD's, along with other known types of pre-boot passwords such as what are known in the computer arts as “power-on passwords” (POP's) (generally used in powering on a computer system).
While the use of preboot passwords affords an extra level of security at a computer system, one of its main drawbacks is that they are not conducive to being centrally managed. Thus, while various computers at a location (such as a workplace environment) may each include a preboot password capability, since these are managed at the computer or client level and not at a higher level of hierarchy at the location, there is a great risk of losing valuable data and information. Particularly, if a user of a system is not available (e.g., through job termination, serious illness or death, etc.) to apprise others of the system's preboot password when he/she is unavailable, then it may become difficult if not impossible for others to gain access to important data or information housed at that system.
Accordingly, a growing and compelling need has been recognized in connection with affording a capability of more effectively managing preboot passwords to avoid the shortcomings just mentioned, as well as others.